Une mission qui se transforme en amour
by shadowdeyso
Summary: Voldemort confie une mission à Bellatrix cependant, quelque chose d'imprévu va se passer. Pourratelle réussir sa mission après cela?
1. La mission

La mission

-Bella. Viens ici, dit une voix glaciale et sifflante.

La dénommée Bella s'avança jusqu'à son maître et s'inclina.

-Oui mon maître ?

-J'ai un mission à te confier. Puisque tu as tué ton cousin, tu pourrais répéter le même acte pour son neveu, ce soir.

-Pardon maître ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu. Je ne peux pas aller le chercher moi-même alors que toi tu peux puisque tu es une mangemorte.

-Mais maître, il y a d'autre mangemort que moi.

-Je sais Bella mais je veux que se sois toi qui le tues. Je veux que se sois toi qui tues Harry Potter.

-Bien maître.

Puis la femme partit.

À des kilomètres de cet entretien, le dénommé Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut. (Bon, je ne vais pas vous décrire sa vie, vous la savez donc on continu) Il venait de faire un cauchemar différent des autres. D'habitude, il revoyait la mort de Sirius, son parrain, alors que là, il venait de voir un plan conçu à le tuer. Il soupira, s'étira puis rejeta les couvertures sur le côté pour pouvoir sortir du lit. Il se changea en tenu de sport puis alla faire son jogging habituel. Harry avait décidé de prendre sa vie en main. Les Dursley étaient partit au championnat annuel de boxe de leur fils. Ils étaient partis pour une semaine alors le sorcier en profitait au maximum pour s'entraîner à la magie et aux combats moldus. Cela pourrais toujours lui être utile si Voldemort l'attaque et lui enlevait sa baguette. Il mangea une pomme puis partit courir. Alors qu'il courait, il repensa à Sirius. Pourquoi avait-il été si stupide ? S'il avait écouté Hermione, jamais cela ne se serait produit et il vivrait encore. Pourquoi cela devait toujours y arriver ? Il allait faire payer à Voldemort se qu'il avait fait. Il lui avait pourrit la vie entière. Bellatrix aussi allait le regretter amèrement pour avoir tuer son parrain. Lorsqu'elle viendrait pour le tuer, il la tuera. Après sa demi heure de jogging, Harry rentra chez lui pour déjeuner puis alla s'entraîner. Toute la journée, il étudia ses livres de magie et s'entraîna à faire des sorts compliqués avec et sans baguette. Il s'entraîna tellement, qu'il en oublia ses problèmes et que l'assassin de son parrain allait venir ce soir.


	2. Drôle de réaction

Drôle de réaction

Harry était épuisé. Il devait vraiment aller prendre une douche chaude. Il rangea ses affaires dans sa chambre puis alla prendre sa douche. Vive l'eau chaude. Il resta environ une demi heure sous cette eau qui lui faisait le plus grand bien puis il se sécha et mit son pyjama (seulement un pantalon taille basse rien de plus ! bave). Il alla dans sa chambre et après avoir fermer sa porte, il ferma sa fenêtre. Soudain, il entendit une sorte de craquement. Il se retourna pour faire face à une femme d'environ trente-cinq ans, aux cheveux longs qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et aux yeux gris glacials. Une haine se forma dans son ventre. Il avait oublié le plan que Voldemort avait mis au point.

Il était prêt à une éventuelle attaque mais à sa grande surprise, elle ne vint pas. Bellatrix le dévisagea de bas en haut et elle ne se gênait pas.

Bon, on était le soir. Elle devait aller tuer ce prétentieux de Potter. Bella transplana dans la chambre de sa victime qui était très en ordre cependant, elle ne le remarqua pas. Sa victime venait de se retourner vers elle et elle resta bouche bée. « Merlin ! » Bellatrix le regarda de bas en haut. Ses jambes étaient fines, parfaites et fortes sa taille et son bassin était juste de la bonne grosseur. Il n'était ni trop gros, ni trop maigrichon, comparer à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Ses bras étaient assez musclés ainsi que son torse était parfait. Musclé, pas une once de graisse, ses lèvres qui semblaient si douces et chaudes, ses yeux émeraudes qui brillaient d'une vie et d'un feu qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais toujours aussi indomptable mais qui plus arrivait dans le cou. Pendant son exploration, elle ne vit pas le jeune homme s'approcher d'elle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut devant elle qu'elle réalisa sa position. Sans que la mangemorte ne puisse faire un geste, Harry la prit par les épaules et la plaqua au mur et mit ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête pour qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir. La baguette de Bellatrix lui avait échappé des mains. Elle plongea son regard gris dans les yeux verts. La mangemorte pu voir le feu qui les illuminait. Elle sentait le souffle chaud de sa victime et sa tête tournait. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé de telle sensation. À sa plus grande surprise et celle de Harry, elle laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Comment se faisait-il que son cœur menaçait d'exploser à tout moment alors que celui qu'elle devait tuer la retenait contre un mur pour l'empêcher de le tuer ? Soudain, contre tout attente, elle sentit de douces lèvres contre les siennes. Elle gémit doucement lorsqu'une langue lécha ses lèvres pour demander l'entrée qu'elle lui accorda sans résistance. Elle senti tout ses moyens partir en fumée lorsqu'il descendit ses mains pour les mettre sur sa taille et qu'elle passait une main autour de son cou et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait été embrassée de cette manière. Les lèvres d'Harry quittèrent sa bouche pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Bellatrix rejeta sa tête part en arrière pour le lui donner. Il lui mordilla doucement le cou pendant qu'une de ses mains, lui flattait le dos sous son t-shirt. Elle gémit un peu plus fort. Il la souleva, Bellatrix fut surprit par sa force, et l'allongea sur le lit. La mangemort lui caressa le torse et l'embrassa dans le cou. Harry se laissa faire jusqu'à se que Bellatrix poussa un cri de douleur. La marque la brûlait. Son maître attendait sûrement son rapport. Le neveu de son cousin se leva comme s'il avait comprit. Bellatrix le regarda une dernière fois et dit :

-Je suis désolé pour Sirius.

Puis elle transplana.


	3. Confiance !

Confiance !

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait réussit à pénétrer dans son esprit avant qu'elle ne le quitte et il avait vu qu'elle n'avait pas menti. Pourquoi elle lui avait dit qu'elle était désolée ? Il décida de remettre ses pensées à demain. Pour l'instant, il voulait dormir.

-Alors Bella ? Tu l'as tué ?

Elle ferma son esprit puis dit :

-Non maître. Il n'était pas chez lui mais je crois qu'il va bientôt revenir.

-D'accord dans ce cas, je te donne deux mois pour le tuer sinon, gare à toi.

-Oui maître.

Elle s'inclina puis partit de la salle. Au dehors, Severus l'attendait. Elle avait l'air dépité.

-Alors ? Tu l'as tué c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas vrai !

-Non je ne l'ai pas tué. Il… n'était pas chez lui.

-Bella ne me ment pas S.T.P.

-D'accord ! J'avais l'intention de le tuer mais je n'y suis pas arriver.

-Minute ! Tu n'es pas arrivé à tuer Potter ? Dumbledore sera content.

-Non ! Je n'ai pas pu. Je ne sais pas. Lorsque je l'ai vu, ma tête tournait et je n'étais plus moi-même. Mon cœur battait tellement fort que je croyais qu'il allait exploser.

-Mon dieu !

-Quoi ? Quoi Sev ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux et murmura :

-Tu es amoureuse de Potter.

BIP BIP BIP

Quel l'heure il est ? AH ! Sept heures. Je dois me lever. Harry se leva et s'étira comme un chat. Il s'habilla et descendit en bas pour se faire un bon déjeuner. Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il vit Bellatrix assit à la table, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Il alla prendre un poêle puis s'exclama :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?

Elle sursauta violemment.

-Harry ! Salut.

-Euh… salut.

Elle est bizarre.

-Si c'est Voldemort qui t'envoie pour me demander de le rejoindre, tu peux lui dire…

-Non. Je… je suis venu sans son ordre. En fait, il ne sait pas que je suis ici.

-Alors pourquoi tu es là ?

-En fait… je n'en sais rien.

Harry alla chercher des œufs puis il les cassa.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu excusé pour Sirius ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui puis dit :

-Il a été la meilleure personne que je connaisse. Il a réussit ce que je n'ai jamais été capable de faire.

-Et c'était quoi ?

Il pénétra dans son esprit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

-Renier sa famille.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu la renier ?

-Ce n'est pas toi qui es né sous la magie noire.

-Je crois que tu aimais cette magie.

-Non.

Ces œufs prêts, il prit une assiette et alla s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

-T'en veux ?

-Non merci.

-Alors ?

Elle le regarda.

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu as juste à quand pour me tuer ?

-Cette face de serpent m'a rallongé de deux mois.

-Minute ! Face de serpent ! Rallongé ?

Elle lui sourit. Cependant, ce n'était pas un sourire hypocrite mais un vrai sourire. Harry sentit son coeur s'accélérer à cette vue.

-Oui, c'est une face de serpent et il m'a demandé hier de te tuer mais je n'ai pas été capable.

Harry leva la tête, étonnée.

-Quoi !

-Oui. Je devais te tuer mais je n'ai pas réussit.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je… je n'en sais rien.

-Tu mens là !

-Quoi ? Mais comment tu le sais ?

-Je suis un occlument.

-Moi aussi figure toi ! C'est pour cela que j'ai pu mentir à ce connard.

Harry éclata de rire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais même s'il n'entrait pas dans son esprit, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance malgré tout se qu'elle avait fait dans sa vie. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi mais il pouvait lui faire confiance.

-Écoute, je sais que tu me détestes mais je ne veux plus de cette vie que j'ai toujours détesté mais que j'étais trop lâche pour quitter. Je veux être libre au moins une fois dans ma vie. Être libre de faire et de penser ce que je veux. Amis ?

Bellatrix lui tendit la main. Harry réfléchit quelques instants. Bien sûr, il allait rester sur ses gardes mais il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il serra la main.

-Amis.


	4. Godric Hollow

Godric Hollow

-Alors, pourquoi restes-tu chez ton oncle ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Qui te dis que je vais rester ici ?

La mangemorte sembla surprise par cette réponse

-Euh… je ne suis pas sûr bien de comprendre.

-J'ai fait reconstruire la maison de mes parents et toutes leurs affaires ont été réparés. Je pars vivre là-bas demain. Dumbledore ne pourra pas m'en empêcher et ne sera pas où je vais être. Oh et si tu veux venir, cela ne me dérange pas du tout.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Ouais. Au moins, je ne serais pas tout seul dans cette grande maison.

-Si tu me prends par les sentiments, je veux bien.

Harry se leva pour ranger la vaisselle et la laver.

-Tu peux déménager tes affaires immédiatement ici et demain, on aura juste à faire un porteloin et tout amener à Godric Hollow.

-Très bien. J'y vais tout suite.

Et elle transplana chez elle pendant que l'adolescent finissait de tout laver.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure. Toutes ses choses de magie étaient dans sa valise. Ses vêtements aussi. (Il n'avait plus les vêtements de Dudley. Il s'en était acheté d'autre à sa taille et plutôt sexy) Il s'habilla puis alla réveilla Bellatrix qui dormait dans la chambre des Dursley.

-Bellatrix, réveille-toi.

-Mmmh…

-Réveille ! Il faut partir.

-Encore cinq minutes.

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une mangemorte serait si difficile à réveiller »

-DES MANGEMORTS !

-Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire lever Harry alors laisse-moi dormir.

Harry ne s'avoua pas battu. Il alla prendre de la glace puis, il lui mit dans le chandail. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : elle se leva en hurlant alors qu'Harry, mort de rire, lui disait de se préparer.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux prêts. La mangemorte fit un porteloin pour elle et Harry après que le porteloin de celui-ci soit partit avec les valises. Ils arrivèrent devant un portail menant à une maison gigantesque à trois étages. Il y avait plusieurs arbres dans la cour avant. L'herbe était verte. Ils poussèrent la grille et s'aventurèrent sur le chemin menant à la porte. Arrivé, le sorcier sortit la clé magique permettant d'ouvrir la porte. (Seul cette clé pouvait l'ouvrir. Les sortilèges ne fonctionnait pas) Il la glissa dans la serrure et tourna. Il ouvra la porte et entra dans le hall. La salle était magnifique. Des dizaines de chandeliers ornaient les murs, le sol était de pierre et le plafond était le même que de Poudlard. On aurait dit une pièce du Moyen Âge. Harry et Bellatrix sortirent de Hall allèrent au dernier étage pour aller s'installer. Lorsque Harry entra dans sa chambre, il fut submergé par toute la beauté. Des chandeliers d'or éclairaient la pièce rouge. Le lit était couleur or mais les oreillers étaient rouges. Un bureau de bois était face au mur et une commode se trouvait à côté. Il s'installa, mit son costume de bain car, il avait vu une grande piscine creusée par sa fenêtre qui donne sur la cour arrière, puis il alla voir Bellatrix dans sa chambre qui était en face de la sienne. Il frappa et entra après qu'elle le lui est criée. Sa chambre était identique à la sienne sauf les couleurs. Elle était verte et argent.

-Est-ce que ta chambre était de ces couleurs-là lorsque tu es entré ?

-Pas au début mais ensuite j'ai changé les couleurs. Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir. Je vais me baigner alors si tu veux venir, tu peux.

-D'accord. Vas-y, je te rejoins.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie. Dès qu'il fut dehors, le soleil l'attaqua. Harry resta au bord de la piscine à contempler le paysage. La maison était entourée par une forêt. Soudain, il se sentit pousser par derrière et il tomba dans l'eau. Lorsqu'il émergea, il fit Bellatrix qui souriait d'un air hypocrite. Elle portait un deux pièces bleu assez sexy.

-Oups ! Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu. (dzl mais c ma réplique préférer ça lol)

-Hahaha ! Très drôle.

-Je te le devais.

-D'accord.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Harry s'était rapproché d'elle puis, il lui prit le poignet et la fit basculer dans l'eau.

-Tu vas me le payer Potter !

-Avec plaisir ma chère.

Elle lui sauta dessus et lui enfonça la tête dans l'eau puis le relâcha. Cependant, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il alla derrière elle, la prit par la taille et la colla à lui. Le jeune homme l'embrassa doucement dans le cou et laissa errer ses mains sur son corps. Il passa sa main sur le cœur de sa proie qui gémissait doucement. Harry sentait le cœur de Bellatrix aller de plus en plus vite. Il sourit et descendit sa main très lentement. Ses doigts passèrent sur la peau de son ventre plat puis descendit encore plus bas. La mangemorte avait la respiration saccader. Il commença à caresser l'intérieur des cuisses.

-Ha…Harry…pas…pas ici.

-D'accord, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Ils sortirent, se séchèrent puis montèrent dans la chambre d'Harry. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas dans la chambre, qu'elle se retrouva coucher sur le lit. Harry alla au-dessus d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux puis l'embrassa. Elle y répondit avec ardeur. Il caressa ses seins à travers son maillot puis, il tira doucement sur la corde dans son cou et dans son dos. Ensuite, il envoya le morceau de tissus valser dans le coin de la pièce. Le sorcier les regarda puis joua, avec ses dents, avec un des petits bouts de chair durci par le plaisir. Pendant, ce temps, deux mains tirèrent sur les cordons de la deuxième pièce. Bellatrix se retrouva entièrement nue devant l'ennemi de son maître. Elle entoura ses mains autour de la taille du jeune homme et lui enleva son maillot. La bouche de Harry descendit sur son ventre puis son nombril. Il remonta jusqu'au cou de la mangemorte. Elle passa une main dans le cou et l'autre dans les cheveux en bataille du survivant. Soudain, la pénétra d'un coup sec. Il commença de rapide va-et-vient. Elle lui disait toujours plus vite et toujours plus fort. L'orgasme les atteignit en même temps. Harry se déversa en elle en un jet brûlant. Ils s'endormirent. La mangemorte dans les bras du survivant.


	5. Rencontre

Note de l'auteur :

… _Vous ne rêvez pas... I'M BACK! Bon... je dois avouer que cela faisait longtemps que je voulais finir mes fics, mais j'étais toujours en panne d'inspiration et à chaque fois que je me relis, je trouve cela mauvais et un peu immature, mais hey! Je me dis pour me consoler que j'avais treize ou quatorze ans à l'époque et que maintenant j'approche mes vingt ans... Aau début j'allais supprimé la moitié de mes fics, mais je m'en serais toujours voulu et sentis mal alors j'ai repris l,écriture. J'ai imprimé toutes mes fics et je les traîne avec moi au Cégep... c'est le seul endroit où je suis capable d'avancer donc! Voilà!_

_Cette fic était supposé être très courte et très jellos... enfin, j'ai modifié et rajouté des choses pour que ce soit un tant soit peux plus intéressant. Elle reste ma plus courte histoire, donc elle sera la première finie. Il ne me reste que le chapitre 7 a écrire._

_Pour les autres fics, cela va prendre plus de temps car, j'y vais une à la fois._

_Bonne lecture (malgré le trois ans d'attente pour si peut!)_

_Merci à Klaude de m'avoir fait remarquer que j'avais édité le mauvais doccument. Au moins j'étais pas rendu loin dans ma retranscription du sixième chapitre XD. Effectivement erreur de ma part ^^. Merci aussi à tout ceux qui continuer de reviewé... est-ce que cela se dit? Anyway! Alors... bonne lecture! Prochain chapitre bientôt :P_

* * *

Bellatrix se réveilla doucement. Les rayons du soleil lui caressant le visage. Elle tourna son regard vers son nouvel amant. Le survivant dormait encore à ses côtés. La mangemorte se leva sans faire de bruit, s'habilla puis alla préparer le petit déjeuner. Harry avait eu le temps de faire les courses d'après se qu'elle pouvait voir. Les armoires étaient remplis. Elle commença à sortir se dont elle avait besoin quand soudain, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle attrapa sa baguette et la pointa vers la porte de la cuisine. Les pas se rapprochait dangereusement puis elle s'ouvrit. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'intrus.

-Lupin?

Le dit Lupin sursauta à son nom puis en un temps trois mouvements, il pointa sa baguette vers elle.

-Lestrange? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Comment es-tu entré? Tu... HARRY! QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT? RÉPOND!

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. Elle l'avait toujours vu comme le gentil et sage Remus des maraudeurs, mais là, elle devait avouer qu'il fassait peur. Elle baissa sa baguette et la posa sur la table puis leva les mains en l'air. Le loup-garou la regarda bizarrement, mais continua de la menacer.

-Lupin... je ne lui ai rien fait, je te le jure. Il va très bien ne t'inquiète pas.

-Foutaise, dit-il d'une voix calme, calme, mais froide chargée de haine. Comment veux-tu que je te crois, sale mangemorte!

-Il me semblait avoir entendu ta douce voix Mumus.

Le Mumus en question se retourna et vit le fils de son ami accoudé contre le cadre de porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Harry? Tu vas bien? Elle ne t'a rien fait?

-Si elle m'a fait quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, bien au contraire. Allez, baisse ta baguette Lunard.

-Que je baisse ma... jamais! C'est une mangemorte Harry! Elle a tué ton parrain je te rappelle!

-Et elle regrette.

-Oui et moi je suis Merlin... Elle ta jeté un sort ce n'est pas possible.

-Remus, je peux te parler en privé? Bella...

-Je vous laisse, dit-elle doucement avec un sourire.

Le maraudeur sembla étonner de la situation. Lorsqu'elle fut sorti, il se tourna vers le jeune gryffondor et s'exclama:

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici? Comment est-elle entré? Comment...

-Wow wow wow! Calme-toi Lunard. Elle est ici parce que je lui ai proposé de venir vivre avec moi et...

-TU AS FAIT QUOI?

Harry dû se rendre à l'évidence, l'ami de ses parents et de son parrain était plus qu'en colère. Jamais, il ne l'avait vu perdre son sang froid comme maintenant.

-MAIS C'EST UNE MANGEMORTE! ELLE A TUÉ, TORTURÉ! COMMENT PEUX-TU NE SERAIS-CE PENSER UNE SECONDE QU'ELLE PUISSE AVOIR CHANGER?

-Parce que je l'ai vu dans son esprit. Elle déteste Voldemort et elle s'en veut d'avoir tuer Sirius.

-Et tu la crois?

-Oui.

Les deux sorciers s'affrontèrent du regard. Cette bataille dura plusieurs minutes avant qu'Harry ne continue:

-Je lui fait confiance. Ne me demande pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'avec elle, on pourrait avoir un avantage contre Voldemort. Elle n'est pas aussi méchante qu'elle le paraît. Elle déteste la magie noire, elle admirait Sirius. Elle n'a pas eu la vie facile, comme moi. Depuis sa naissance qu'on a décidé sa destiné et qu'on l'a forgé dans cette voie. Elle était dans le mauvais chemin, mais maintenant, elle s'en est rendu compte. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Oui, elle a fait des horreurs, je te l'accorde, mais, et Rogue? Lui aussi et maintenant regarde où il est et se qu'il fait? Lui aussi c'est un mangemort.

-Mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Et en quoi c'est différent? Je vais te le dire : en rien. Demande à Rogue à la prochaine réunion de l'ordre si on peut lui faire confiance ou ce qu'elle pense de Voldemort. Peut-être que lui sait la vérité. Demande-lui, mais n'en parle pas à personne d'autre pour le moment.

-Harry... te rends-tu compte de ce que tu fais?

-Oui Remus. Je le sais. Je lui fait confiance car j'ai vu dans son esprit qu'elle ne mentait pas.

Remus sembla le juger avant de soupirer.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est le monde à l'envers.

-Je sais.

-J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Je ne voudrais pas te voir mort. Je n'ai plus que toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Remus. Je suis sûr de moi. Demande à Rogue, peut-être que lui le saura, mais n'en parle pas à Dumbledore s'il te plait.

Le loup-garou resta silencieux puis hocha la tête.

-Il y a une réunion de l'ordre ce soir. Je vais lui demander.

Il regarda la porte par laquelle la mangemorte était sorti. Harry s'en aperçu.

-Remus... ne t'inquiète pas.

-J'ai confiance en toi Harry, mais pas en elle.

-J'avais remarqué.

Remus regarda sa montre.

-Bon, je dois y aller. Je n'étais que venu t'apporter à manger, au cas.

-Je ne vais pas mourir de faim Mumus, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Vaut mieux prévenir que guérir!

Ils se serrèrent la main et Harry raccompagna l'ami de son père jusqu'à la porte.

-Au revoir Harry.

-Bye Mumus.

Le concerné grogna en réponse avant de transplaner. Harry ferma la porte et se retourna pour voir la mangemorte appuyer contre le mur.

-Maintenant, on va pouvoir passer au chose sérieuse, dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Le sorcier s'approcha et l'embrassa passionnément.

* * *

*Merlin, que cette foutu réunion était longue. Il avait été un élève très studieux lorsqu'il était à l'école, même pendant les cours de Binns, mais là! Il se faisait trop vieux pour ça. Surtout que le sujet était Trouvez Harry. Le loup-garou jeta un coup d'oeil au professeur de potion. Lui aussi semblait s'emmerder profondément. Ouais! Elle est fini. Merde, Rogue s'en va. Non Servilus, tu attends.* Remus se leva, et accéléra le pas pour se retrouver à côté de lui. Il lui prit le bras et l'amena à l'écart sous son regard noir. L'espion arracha son bras de l'emprise de Remus.

-Lupin, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?

-Bellatrix Lestrange est dans quel camp?

Au moins cela eut le réflexe de le faire taire. Servilus, non excusez, Severus le regardait bizarrement.

-Pourquoi cette question?

-Je veux savoir!

-Et pourquoi?

-Merde Rogue! Réponds à ma maudite question sans répondre par une question! Alors?

Celui-ci semblait hésiter puis:

-Le notre.

Le sourcil du loup-garou se leva trèèès haut.

-Pardon?

-Elle est dans notre camp, mais personne le sait. En fait, il y quelque chose qui me fatigue, mais elle m'a fait promettre de n'en parler avec personne et...

-Elle est amoureuse de Harry.

Les yeux de son interlocuteur s'agrandir.

-Comment vous le...

-Je l'ai vu. Elle habite avec Harry maintenant à Godric Hollow.

-C'est là qu'il se cache ce petit morveux!

-ÉH! Ce n'est pas un petit morveux.

-Oui!

-Non!

-Peu importe! On s'en fiche. Il ne faut pas que Dumbledore et surtout pas que le seigneur des ténèbres ne le sache. Mais IL lui a demandé de tué le morve... euh... Potter. Elle a deux mois.

-Donc, on a deux mois avant qu'il ne l'a tue. Génial!

-Donc, il faut préparer Potter. Elle pourrait lui apprendre les Impardonnables. Enfin, je pense plus à l'Avada Kedevra.

-C'est risqué de faire tout ça dans le dos de Dumbledore.

-Risquer peut-être, mais au point où en est, je me dis que ça ne fera pas de mal qu'il ne soit pas au courant. Alors vous êtes avec nous Lupin? Demanda Severus en tendant sa main vers l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Je suis avec vous Rogue.

Et Remus serra sa main.


End file.
